


Соединение разорвано

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [11]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Counter Sex, Developing Relationship, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, Mysticism, PWP, Romance, Visions, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Что сегодня явится в переплетении проводов?
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Соединение разорвано




End file.
